It is the usual practice in and about homes and other structures to provide various electrical, mechanical and electro-mechanical systems either at the time of original construction or at some future time whenever desired or required by the occupants of the building. Such systems typically can include lighting systems, heating systems, air conditioners, smoke detectors, heat detectors, burglar alarms, and the like. Most of the installed systems are individually controlled and monitored and such systems have to be individually, manually adjusted by the building owner or occupants to meet existing or changing conditions of use.
In the case of lighting systems, it is known to provide individual dimmer controls, to provide timed lighting sequences, to provide devices capable of monitoring energy consumption, and the like. With regard to typical burglar alarm systems and fire alarm systems, it is known to include stand-by batteries for function in the event of current failure, to provide continuous circuit monitoring to detect short circuits or open wires, and to include automatic transmitting devices to summon local fire and police departments upon the occurrence of a predetermined event. Automatic controls for air conditioners, heaters and fans are also known and most commonly employed controls can be readily purchased and installed whenever so desired.
However, the ability to automatically control substantially each and every mechanical and electrical system installed in a building from a single location in an easily adjustable or programmable manner by utilizing a single system control device is not presently possible and cannot be accomplished when utilizing the known types of system control apparatus as is currently available.